Munkustrap's Teen Romance
by RumTumTugress
Summary: Munkustrap reflects on his teenhood romance with his beloved mate, Demeter.
1. Reflection

_**(HEADS UP) In the present, Munkustrap and Demeter are 32 and Macavity is 34**_

It was late fall, and Munkustrap was laying on the cold, fresh grass with his mate, Demeter. Demeter was asleep on his chest, her hands in small fists, snoring lightly. As he looked up to the starry night sky, Munkustrap remembered everything Demeter and he had to go through just to be together.

**14 years earlier…**

Munkustrap peered over his nest and at Macavity, his older brother, who was fighting with their mother.

"How could you Macavity?" Their mom yowled in disappointment. "I can't believe that you would go and get that poor girl pregnant!"

"Tugger's gotten more girls pregnant!" Macavity argued, "it was just one! Why don't you punish Tugger for it?"

"Tugger is so much more stupid than you, Macavity!" Their mom snapped, "You know better than that!"

"I don't need this!" Macavity hissed, walking off towards his nest next to Munkustrap's.

"Where do you think you're going?" His mom screamed.

"TO BED!" Macavity shouted back, collapsing in his nest of cushions and pillows.

Munkustrap looked at his older brother in surprise, "You got someone pregnant?"

"Yeah…" Macavity grumbled, tossing a pillow in-between his hands.

"Was it that girl that lives outside the Junkyard?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"Why do you want to know?" Macavity hissed, "What do you care about me?"

"You're still my brother, Macavity." Munkustrap answered softly, "And I still love you."

That seemed to do the trick, because Macavity's eyes softened and his eyes dropped down to his nest.

"I'm seeing her again tonight, okay," Munkustrap's brother answered looking up. "We didn't mean to have a kitten. She even didn't want to do it, but…" Macavity trailed off.

Munkustrap let out a sigh, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go with you. But if we get caught, you're going to take all the credit."

"Oh, Munkustrap! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Macavity almost shouted, "you won't regret this, you really won't!

And what Munkustrap didn't know is that he really wouldn't.


	2. Demeter

Munkustrap followed Macavity warily, "are we going the right way?" Munkustrap asked, neatly jumping over a bike tire.

It was midnight, and Macavity was leading Munkustrap to see the girl he got pregnant. She lived outside the Junkyard and in the forest that surrounded Munkustrap's home.

"Of course it's the right place!" Macavity snapped, "now, don't tell her your real name whatever you do. Your identity must be kept a secret."

"Why?" Munkustrap asked, "what harm could you're name do?"

"Just don't tell her your name, okay?" Macavity hissed, then he suddenly stopped, "well, here we are! She should be here in about… say, five minutes."

"Or, now." A gentle voice sounded from the other side of the fence. Then Munkustrap saw her. She was a golden she-cat, with black stripes and a white stomach. She looked completely beautiful and stunning in the moonlit night.

"Hi, Demeter," Macavity greeted his girl. Then Munkustrap's older brother climbed the fence and jumped down to meet Demeter with a huge thud that made Demeter laugh.

"You're going to kill yourself you know, Macavity!" Demeter laughed sitting on Macavity's lap while he was still crouching. "Who's your friend?" She suddenly asked, looking at Munkustrap who was still on the Junkyard's side of the fence.

"Oh, this is my brother, um, Mink," Macavity answered shooting Munkustrap a strict glare, "he came to accompany us and be a look out."

"Did your mother find out that I was pregnant?" Demeter asked quietly, "because, if she did, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Macavity assured her, "I can handle her perfectly fine. But guess what? I'm the oldest of my two brothers, I'll be the next Leader of the Jellicle Tribe!"

"Oh! Macavity!" Demeter yowled, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Demeter, I can bring anyone I'd like into the Tribe once I'm the Leader." Macavity whispered.

"OH! Would you?" Demeter asked suddenly excited.

"I was thinking about that!" Macavity answered joyfully.

This made Munkustrap think… Macavity was just so happy with Demeter, and that maybe he shouldn't be separated from her and his, ahem, child.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Munkustrap realized Demeter was looking at him curiously.

"So, Mink, do you have a girlfriend?" Demeter asked, "I have a friend who may be interested in dating you."

Munkustrap stared at Demeter speechless, he really didn't want to date anyone, no one except the gorgeous Demeter. Macavity really did have good taste in girls.

"No, Demeter, I'm not really into that kind of thing." Munkustrap answered, slightly blushing.

Demeter just looked at him and then looked at Macavity with glowing eyes, "Well, I guess I better go. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

Then Demeter kissed Macavity's lips and nodded to Munkustrap then disappeared into the forest. Macavity stood up and rocked back and forth, fell down and then finally climbed over the fence, once again hitting the ground with a thud when he jumped.

"Come on, Macavity." Munkustrap hissed, "Mom will have our tails if we get caught."

Munkustrap couldn't believe his family. Macavity had always been angry his whole entire life, he never found a reason to smile. But after Demeter walked into his life a smile always lit his face.

Tugger was just the 'lady's man.' Legend said he dated over 150 girls by the time he was 4 years old. Tugger had gotten so many girls pregnant, Munkustrap lost track.

The only girl he hadn't managed to get pregnant yet was a chick named Bombalurina. She didn't want Tugger, which made him want her even more. The "Tugger" always got what he wanted and wanted what he couldn't have.

Munkustrap could only describe himself as responsible, respectful, and unselfish.

Some weird offspring of Old Deuteronomy's… their mother must've been drunk a lot when she was pregnant with Munkustrap and his brothers.


	3. Dreams Can't Come True, or Can They?

Munkustrap looked at Tugger attempt to "tame" Bombalurina. She was a feisty thing… probably not even a Jellicle.

"Come on, Bomba!" Tugger insisted, "just one date?"

"Let me think that over, uh, no," Bombalurina hissed, "and don't call me Bomba, only people I actually like can call me that."

"COME ON!" Tugger growled, then he eventually gave up and walked back to Munkustrap grumbling.

"No good, huh?" Munkustrap asked, leaning against a nearby tire.

Tugger just glared at his younger brother and let out a small growl, "Nope," he hissed, "I don't understand her, she's so different!"

"Maybe she's just the one cat to resist 'The Tugger?' Munkustrap meowed sarcastically, "She must be crazy."

"I know!" Tugger suddenly yowled, " who can resist this?" He motioned to his fluffy golden mane and slim black body, "this is any girl's dream come true!"

"Oh, yes it is," Munkustrap agreed, once again sarcastically. "Any girl's dream come true…" Then Munkustrap started spacing off, because he suddenly thought of Demeter.

Macavity was already gone seeing her, in the middle of the afternoon. Maybe Munkustrap could go to the fence one day by himself and see if she was there. Then they could talk face to face without Macavity going all cooey for Demeter.

"I'll be right back…" Munkustrap meowed, then he took off for the fence. As he walked over he could faintly hear Demeter and Macavity talking. As he got closer, he heard Demeter scream. Munkustrap ran to the fence as fast as he could, and stopped to hide behind a huge broken motorcycle. He could see Demeter run towards the fence, but Macavity caught her and threw her onto the ground.

"HELP ME!" Demeter yowled, "HELP!" She quickly tried to crawl away, but Macavity pinned her down onto the ground.

"Good luck! No one can hear you!" Macavity laughed, "We're all alone, and no one can stop me!"

"HELP!" Demeter yowled even louder than before, "I though you loved me!"

"I do love you," Macavity meowed darkly, "but not in the way you loved me. I loved you for your looks, not your personality. Now, I'm once again going to get what's rightfully mine!"

"I already gave you my virginity!" Demeter cried out, "what else do you want from me?"

"My child," Macavity growled under his breath, "I'm going to get rid of it." Then, Macavity raised his claws, pinpointed to come down on Demeter's stomach.

"NO!" Munkustrap gasped, then he ran to the fence and tried to climb it, but fell down on his first try. Thankfully, Macavity was too focused on Demeter to hear the huge thud.

"My baby!" Demeter cried, "how could you do this to me, Macavity? How could you? How could you? How could you?"

Demeter's voice ran in Munkustrap's ears as he woke up from his nightmare. All he could remember before he fell asleep was that he went to go see Demeter and Macavity by the fence. And here he was, asleep behind the motorcycle he hid behind in his dream.

But looking up, he saw Demeter and Macavity snuggled close together looking up at the stars and occasionally pointing one out to each other. His dream could've meant anything! Macavity and Demeter were happy together, and Munkustrap didn't have the right to judge his brother.

**Unfortunately, Munkustrap didn't realize, his dream did mean something.**


	4. Dinner with Macavity's Family

**A chapter from Demeter's point of view… and please remember Demeter doesn't know Munku's real name yet.**

Demeter looked up at the starry sky snuggled up to Macavity. He cared about her so much, and it was comforting. Demeter glanced at his face for a brief moment and saw him looking back at her. Demeter blushed at turned away, and then her hand moved down to her stomach, and caressed Macavity's soon-to-be-baby.

She knew what she was going to name it if it was a boy; it would be Detroit, her hometown before she moved to the forest here in New York.

However, if it was a girl, it was going to be Jemima. Named after her great grandmother, Lady Jemima. Demeter didn't quite know if Macavity really wanted the child or not. But Minks might… he was such a good brother to Macavity.

Macavity had invited her to meet his family, but she really didn't want to meet his brother, "Rum Tum Tugger" Who got so many girls pregnant, Macavity lost count.

It wasn't that exciting. They were going over the next day, and she was bringing her best friend, another cat she met in the Junkyard, Bombalurina.

Bombalurina already told Demeter how Tugger would flirt with any girl, anytime, anywhere.

"Macavity?" Demeter asked, "Will your family like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Macavity answered, "You're smart, funny, and beautiful, and anything I look for in a girl."

"Really?" Demeter asked, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, then, I'm excited to meet you're family!"

**The next day...**

"Come on, Bomba, It'll be fun!"

"Not if we're going to see that big creep and his creepy family!"

Demeter was pulling on Bombalurina's hand, but Bombalurina stood in her place,

"No way I'm going, Demmie," Bomby hissed, digging her free hand's claws into the dirt.

"Fine!" Demeter meowed, throwing Bomby her hand back, "I'll go myself!"

"FINE!" Bombalurina spat, getting up and dusting herself off, "but that perv better keep his grimy paws off me!"

"OH! Thank you, Bomby! You don't regret this!" Demeter squealed.

"I think I will," Bombalurina disagreed, "Okay let's get his over with."

Together, they walked through the Junkyard and stopped at Macavity's Family Den.

"Deep breaths," Demeter murmured, but Bombalurina just pushed her best friend inside.

"HI!" Macavity greeted them, his eyes shining, "I'm so glad you could make it!'

"Uh huh," Bomalurina meowed to herself, "We'll see about that."

As Macavity led them farther into the den, Bombaluria could see Tugger setting a small coffee table... in an apron.

"TUGGER?" Bombalurina laughed in complete suprise, "what's that stupid thing you're wearing?"

"It's an apron! I didn't want to get my mane hair on you're plates." Tugger growled, placing down the last plastic fork.

"So, what's for dinner, Mrs... uh... Deuteronomy?" Demeter asked, seeing Macavity's mom standing over a fire over by the corner of the den, "Do I smell Rabbit?"

"You do!" Macavity's mom answered, "my, my, Demeter! You have a strong scence of smell! That is pretty useful!"

"Thank you!" Demeter meowed, slightly blushing.

"Do you want to see my nest?" Macavity asked Demeter, playfully poking her on the shoulder, "I cleaned it up."

"Sure!" Demeter meowed, eagerly following Macavity to his nest across the den.

"So, is that Minks'?" Demeter asked, pointing to the nest next to Macavity's.

"Yep," Macavity meowed looking down at it, "He is just so... uptight."

"I think he's nice," Demeter meowed, "After all, he seems to love you very very much."

"Yeah... you could say that..." Macavity muttered, then he led Demeter back to the coffee table where Tugger was sitting next to Bomby, legs crossed.

"So, Bomba, doing anything this Saturday?" Tugger asked, looking at the attractive red she-cat.

"Yes, I am very busy!" She hissed, "I have a date with Alonzo."

"Friday?"

"Nope."

"Sunday?"

"No!"

"Monday?"

"Nooo."

"Friday?"

"TUGGER!"

"Okay, sorry!" Tugger growled under his breath, "try to be polite, this is what I get..."

**After Dinner...**

"Thanks for dinner... Mrs. Deuteronomy!" Demeter meowed, putting her napkin down onto the plate, "It was delightful."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Demeter!" Macavity's mom meowed.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner!" Bombalurina meowed loudly, " I enjoyed it as well!"

As Tugger and Munkustrap, who came in during dinner, lightly snickered to themselves, Macavity looked at his mom, "may I walk Demeter home?" He asked.

"Sure, Tugger, take Bombalurina home as well." Their mom instructed.

Bombaluria looked at her, and she shook her head, "I can manage, after all, you gave me some of your dinner, that's enough."

"I insist, MyLady!" Tugger meowed, showing Bombalurina his arm.

She just glared at him and slapped him upside the head.

"Follow me." She hissed, storming out of the den in a fury.

"She digs me!" Tugger meowed triumphantly, following her out the door.

Demeter lightly giggled and let Macavity take her hands and lead her out of the den.

Demeter watched Bombalurina push Tugger into some nearby bushes, but instead of kicking the tom like she usually did, she jumped into the bushes with him, and she watched in horror as they started to kiss.

Macavity saw it too, and when they went outside the den, they ran past the kissing couple as fast as they could. Rule One that Lady Jemima gave Demeter was to 'Kiss a boy in the bushes.'

Macavity just yanked Demeter down the dirt road of the Junkyard and to Demeter's Fence.

"Goodnight, Macavity!" Demeter mewed, kissing Macavity on his cheek, "see you tommarow."

But, Macavity just held her hand tighter, and she couldn't get away as he stared at her.

"Macavity?" She asked, trying to wrench her hand free, "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, Macavity held it even tighter, and Demeter knelt onto the ground in pain, "Macavity, you're hurting me," She wimpered.

Then he took his long claws and pinpointed them at Demeter's stomach and she screamed for help


	5. Save her!

"DEMETER!" Munkustrap's ears perked up in horror as he heard her scream. This wasn't a dream, this was real life.

"I'm coming, Demeter!" Munkustrap yowled, then he ran towards Demeter's Fence. He knew Macavity always had something secret planned, and that if Macavity hurt Demeter, Munkustrap could never forgive him.

"HELP!" Demeter's cry of terror pierced the air once more.

"I'M COMING!" Munkustrap meowed, running even faster then before. His legs felt like pudding, but he simply attempted to ignore it. This was his dream girl for Pete's sake!

Soon enough, he came to see Macavity pinning Demeter onto the ground. Thankfully they were on the Junkyard side so that Munkustrap wouldn't have to climb the fence.

Munkustrap looked around at what he could use to hopefully knock his brother out. Sadly, all he could find was the rusty old motorcycle, a few rocks, and a huge cable pole that Munkustrap couldn't pick up.

"Scream all you want, Demeter!" Macavity hissed, "no one can hear you out here!"

Munkustrap would use the rocks, but they could kill Macavity, and as much as he hated his brother right now, Macavity was still his brother, and he couldn't kill him. Not yet.

So, as quickly as he could, Munkustrap used all his might to yank off the handlebars to the motorcycle. A huge rusty squeak greeted Munkustrap managed to yank them off. Munkustrap froze in terror and looked at Macavity who hadn't noticed.

Letting out a small sigh a relief, Munkustrap snuck behind Macavity and raised the handle bars, and with all his strength, they came crashing down on his brother's head.

Munkustrap quickly helped Demeter up as Macavity was unconscious, for he had fell on top of the golden she-cat. Demeter stared at Macavity in horror, then looked at Munkustrap.

"Thank you…" She breathed, "but, how did you hear me?"

"You can scream louder than Macavity gives you credit for," Munkustrap laughed half-heartily, "are you alright?"

"Fine, now." Demeter meowed, "but I'm worried about my baby."

Munkustrap looked at her gently, "are you sure you want to go through with this pregnancy?" Munkustrap asked.

"MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Demeter hissed, clutching her stomach in a protective way, "it may be half Macavity, but it's still half me!"

Slowly, Demeter calmed down as she saw the surprised look on Munkustrap, "Sorry…" Demeter meowed, then her eyes moved to Macavity who was still lying on the ground out cold.

"Demeter…" Munkustrap meowed, "my real name is Munkustrap, not Minks."

Demeter looked at him in confusion, "then why didn't Macavity tell me that?"

"Macavity has his reasons," Munkustrap answered, "I wouldn't question him."

"But I do!" Demeter meowed, "I don't understand why he would do this!"

"I don't know…" Munkustrap sighed, "It's too complicated." Munkustrap looked down at his older brother, knowing he would be waking up soon. "Are you going to date him still?" Munkustrap asked Demeter.

She just sighed, "I'm not exactly sure. He needs to explain this to me, and if he has a good explanation, then… I will.

**A week later…**

Munkustrap watched Macavity and Demeter snuggled up on the rusty old car in the Junkyard. Macavity claimed he was delirious because of dehydration because he couldn't eat or drink when he though of Demeter.

And of course, Demeter ate it up. Munkustrap knew Macavity suspected that he liked his girl, so whenever he was with Demeter while they were hugging, Macavity flashed Munkustrap a cocky smile that said, "You'll never have her."

And all Munkustrap could was watch is older brother and his secret love with a hurting heart.


	6. Demeter's Broken Heart

Munkustrap was helping his mother clean the den the next day while Macavity and Demeter were out on another date.

"Mom, when did you meet dad?" Munkustrap asked, stomping on a cockroach that dared to come out in the open.

"When I was about your age…" His mom answered, dusting off the coffee table, "Why?"

"I met this girl…" Munkustrap meowed innocently, "and I like her, a lot."

"Tell Demeter how you feel," His mom answered, looking at him.

"How did you know it was Demeter?" Munkustrap asked, picking up the dead cockroach and putting it aside for Tugger.

"I'm not stupid, Munku," Munkustrap's mother mewed, "I saw the way you looked at her when she was over for supper."

"Mom!" Munkustrap hissed, but he quickly looked at his feet as Tugger walked in.

"Hi, Mom!" Tugger meowed cheerfully, "Hi, Munkustrap!"

"Hello, Tug!" His mom sang back, "Munkustrap left you a cockroach."

"ALRIGHT!" Tugger meowed, finding it and poping it into his mouth with a big crunch.

"Why do you even eat that?" Munkustrap asked, disgusted.

"It makes something bigger," Tugger answered, looking at Munkustrap with a horny smile.

"OKAY!" Their mom meowed loudly attempting to change the subject, "Did you have a good date with Bombalurina?"

"Yeah, we're having another one Saturday night!" Tugger meowed excitedly.

"Your father is coming to visit you on Saturday," their mom answered, "you're not going."

"BUT MOM!" Tugger whined, "she's not free again until next Friday!"

"You can wait until then," his mom hissed, "you'll be alone here anyway."

Tugger let out a groan and then stomped over towards his nest and collapsed into it, staring at his mother in defiance.

Munkustrap looked at his mom, and then let out a sigh, "I'm going to go see her." He meowed, then without waiting for an answer, he left the den, his confused mother, and sulking brother.

**LATER...**

Munkustrap peered at Demeter who was snuggled up on Macavity's chest. He let out a small growl of contempt as he watched them on the rusty old car in the Junkyard. Suddenly, Macavity excused himself, and left. Demeter wrapped her arms around her knees and waited, then she evenutally gave up and left as well.

Munkustrap still watched the car, expecting Macavity to come back and find his girl gone. Munkustrap snickered at the image in his head.

"What's so funny?" A light voice came from behind Munkustrap causing him to jump. Demeter was looking at him in curiosity, "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Munkustrap stuttered, blinking.

"We're you spying on me and Macavity?" Demeter asked, cocking her head to the side.

"N-No!" Munkustrap exclaimed, "Why, why would I do that?"

Demeter looked at him and let out a sigh, "Macavity's loosing intrest in me!" She yowled suddenly.

"Why would he do that?" Munkustrap asked, looking at Demeter, his dream girl.

"I don't know! I think I bore him!" Demeter cried, "that's the second time he's left me during a date!" She sobbed.

"Now, now, don't cry!" Munkustrap meowed in a panicy voice. That was the thing with him and girls, he didn't know how to calm them down when they cried.

"OH MUNKUSTRAP!" She cried was he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay..." He meowed as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Who wouldn't like you?" He asked, "you're smart, funny, beautiful, striking! Macavity doesn't know what he's missing out on!"

Demeter looked up at Munkustrap and blinked away her tears, "Do you like me, Munkustrap?"

"No, no..." Munkustrap was lost for words... GREAT! "No! I-I'm gay." Munkustrap meowed without thinking.

Demeter looked at him, her tearstained face twisted into confusion, then it softened, "I can change you."

Then she boosted herself up and almost planted a kiss on Munkustrap's lips, but he stopped her.

"No, wait," He meowed, "I can't do this."

"I won't tell if you don't," She murmured going for the kiss again.

"Wait!" Munkustrap hissed. And when Demeter looked at him in sorrow, he softed his voice. "I'm sorry, but you're Macavity's girl."

Demeter's tears started flowing once more, and she sniffed, "You don't like me do you? Even after you saved me, that was all for Macavity?"

Munkustrap nodded, and he let out a little sniffle himself, "You don't deserve, me... no, I don't deserve you."

Demeter let out a wail, stood up and ran off crying her gorgeous green eyes out.

Munkustrap fell flat on his back and looked up at the stars, "Oh, Bastet... what did I do?"


	7. Demeter, I Love You

Munkustrap laid awake that night in his nest, with Tugger and Macavity on either side of him snoring loudly as their mother slept quietly on the far side of the den.

His thoughts were on Demeter, and what he did to her, how stupid of him! Munkustrap and Demeter could be a couple at that exact moment! But he wanted Macavity to be happy… but being with Macavity didn't make Demeter happy….

He just didn't get why he did that to her, next time he saw her, he vowed he would confess his feelings for her.

**The next morning…**

"Good morning, Munku!" His mom greeted her son warmly, "did you sleep good?"

"No, I didn't, Mom…" Munkustrap meowed grumpily.

"Well, here's breakfast," His mom meowed, placing down a paper plate in front of him, with four dead mice on it, steamed to perfection.

"I'm not hungry, Mom," Munkustrap meowed, regretfully pushing the plate away. His mother picked it up and gave him a sad look and put the plate in front of Tugger.

"Alright!" Tugger sang, shoving one of the mice into his mouth.

Munkustrap stared at his hands and let out a sigh, "I'll be right back, Mom," He meowed, getting up and heading out the den's entrance.

Munkustrap walked slowly to Demeter's fence, thinking of what to say to her and tell her he was sorry. For everything.

Luckily, Demeter was with Bombalurina on the Junkyard's rusty old car. Demeter was weeping in Bombalurina's arms and shuddering.

"Demeter?" Munkustrap asked, "are you okay?"

Demeter looked at him, then looked away quickly.

"Haven't you done enough?" Bombalurina asked, holding Demeter closer to her.

"Bombalurina, please…" Munkustrap murmured.

Tugger's girlfriend nodded and left Demeter and Munkustrap to themselves.

"Demeter… I'm… I'm sorry." Munkustrap meowed, looking at his paws, then at Demeter.

"Munkustrap, why didn't you kiss me?" Demeter asked looking at him in curiosity.

"I was just shy… and nervous, I didn't know what to do." Munkustrap meowed, climbing up onto the car next to Demeter.

She looked up at him with big green eyes and together they started to lean forward.

They kept leaning until their lips touched, then Demeter leaned away and looked at Munkustrap with endearing eyes.

"Munku…" She murmured, "I think you may be the one for me."

"WHAT?" Macavity yowled. Munkustrap turned around and stared at his older brother who was watching the whole entire time.

"HOW COULD YOU?" He screamed at Demeter. Not waiting for an answer, Macavity's long claws scarred Munkustrap causing him to fly off the car and into the dirt.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter yelled, as Macavity took her hands and dragged her away. Munkustrap desperately tried to get up to go save her, but Macavity hit his shoulder, and he couldn't get up.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Demeter screamed as Macavity picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a potato sac and he ran off with her, out the open gates of the Junkyard.

"DEMETER!" Munkustrap screamed.


	8. Where is She Now?

Munkustrap let out a small sigh. It was three days after Macavity stole Demeter away, and there was no sign of either one of them.

Munkustrap should've just ignored the pain in his shoulder and should've just went after them. Munkustrap let out a huge sigh, and then rolled out of his nest he was in.

Tugger was sitting next to Bombalurina, who was crying, outside the den.

"It's okay, Bomba." Tugger soothed, hugging her really tight, "we'll find her."

"She was like a sister to me!" Bombalurina sobbed into his mane.

This was really weird… Bombalurina never cried. She was too headstrong and feisty to ever cry. She would have to be pretty upset.

"You have a stupid family!" Bombalurina cried, and Tugger sighed.

Munkustrap let out a sigh himself and went to go see his father, who came to visit, but was busy trying to find the two teen Jellicles.

"Father?" Munkustrap asked, "do you have a minute?"

"I always have a moment for my son." Old Deuteronomy laughed, patting Munkustrap on the shoulder, "I wanted to talk to you as well."

Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy found a quiet spot from behind the huge tire in the Junkyard to talk.

"Dad? I think I know where Macavity took Demeter." Munkustrap meowed.

"We already searched the Forest, son." Old Deuteronomy sighed.

"Well, then I got nothing." Munkustrap meowed, frustrated. "Dad, I really thought she would be the one for me."

"That happens, son. You're mother is the 98th girl that I thought would be the one. But, she's not."

Munkustrap let out sigh, "Maybe I'm doomed to live a life all by myself, like you."

"I still have cats who care about me! Half the cats you see are my children! Alonzo, Mungojerrie... ahem, Tugger."

Munkustrap laughed lightly, then he looked down at his paws, "I'm going to the fence." He decided, then, before he walked off, Old Deuteronomy grabbed his hand.

"Munkustrap... You will be the next Tribe leader," Old Deuteronomy meowed, letting go of Munkustrap's hand.

Munkustrap nodded and just ran towards Demeter's fence, he stopped at where she usually sat, waiting for Macavity to see her.

Munkustrap crouched infront of the fence, and banged his head against it. How could he let Demeter slip through his fingers?

"Oh, Demeter..." Munkustrap meowed, "why?"

**In Macavity's Lair**

Macavity threw Demeter onto the ground and she skidded through the dirt, and hit a wall. All she could do is look up in fear of her kidnapper, the cat she used to love.


	9. Escape!

My dear readers, I will be away from Fan Fiction for about 2 weeks, due to being grounded by my mom. So please be paitent, but please contiue to review and send me emails though I will not answer them until around Aug. 18th.

~RTTugress

* * *

Over 12 Years Later…

Demeter watched in terror as Macavity left the lair, watching until his shadow disappeared before she ran to the small cabinet where she hid some bread. Quickly taking it out, she ran to the small cellar where Macavity locked away Jemima, Macavity and Demeter's daughter.

"Mom!" She gasped as Demeter opened the door and handed her the bread.

Jemima's left arm was all bloody from Macavity's last beating and her pretty face was scarred by Macavity's long claws.

"We don't have much time, Jemmy, hurry and eat the bread before he beats us both." Demeter whispered as she watched her daughter devour the bread due to hunger.

"I'm done." Jemima meowed, swallowing the last mouthful.

Demeter looked around in fear of Macavity walking in and catching them both, and then she hugged her daughter really tight.

"Someday, we'll escape and go back to the Junkyard," Demeter breathed, "I promise."

"When? I want to go now!" Jemima meowed, her eyes slowly filling up with tears. Jemima barely asked for anything, she was grateful for the very little she had, and she didn't have much.

"I can't take it!" Demeter suddenly yowled, then she grabbed Jemima's hand and dragged her along, outside Macavity's lair.

"Mommy, what are we doing?" Jemima asked blinking her eyes at the bright sun, for this was the first time she ever saw it, and she was 11 years old.

"Escaping…" Demeter meowed, looking around, "You've been raped and beaten for the very last time, my dear daughter. Now, follow me."

Demeter led Jemima quickly through the streets of New York, and back to the Forest. It was 12 years ago she was running through the Forest. She forgot it a bit, but as she ran down the familiar pathway when she used to go greet Macavity, her memory started to jog back to her.

And soon, they arrived at the Junkyard… but as soon as it came into sight, then Demeter and Jemima heard Macavity roar as he discovered their absence.

Quickly, Demeter pushed Jemima into some nearby bushes, "Stay here, no matter what." She meowed firmly, and then she ran back to Macavity's lair.

As she caught sight of the roaring Macavity coming at full speed towards her, Demeter turned and led Macavity away from where Jemima was hiding.

Then she screamed. Hopefully, Munkustrap would hear her and come to the rescue; he must remember her scream from 13 years ago.

"DEMETER!" Macavity yowled at the top of his voice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"RUNNING!" Demeter answered, "WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE DOING?"

Macavity just let out a huge growl and got down on his hands and feet, running even faster than before.

Demeter let out a sigh, and then collapsed onto the forest floor, Macavity rejected her and Jemima food and water, so Demeter was too weak to run anymore.

"Ah-HA!" Macavity hissed, placing his foot onto Demeter's chest, "you can't run from me, DARLING." He said the word with such hate; Demeter's eyes began to slowly fill up with tears.

Then, in a flash of gray and black, a figure flew from behind Demeter, and hit Macavity, causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground with a thud.

Her saver then looked back at her, his eyes were glowing with affection and excitement.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter breathed, then as she tried to reach up and touch his hand, Macavity launched back at Munkustrap, and they both hit the ground, Macavity on top of Munkustrap.

Demeter screamed at the top of her lungs, and quickly crawled a few yards away, watching them in horror. Then, she felt arms around her waist and they lifted her up.

Demeter looked up to see no one else but the Rum Tum Tugger, and she let out a sigh in relief.

"Calm down, I'll take you back to the Junkyard," Tugger meowed, caring her away.

"What about Munkustrap?" Demeter asked, her eyes closing slowly.

"Mungojerrie and Alonzo are on their way to help him out. You just need to rest for now. Munkustrap will be there for you when you wake up later."

And slowly, Demeter closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	10. Back at the Junkyard

**I'm back from my groundings! Sorry it was so long, it would be longer... but fortunately I redeemed my ways. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and all the support! Especially Rosebud5, your reviews always make me smile! And thank you MistoFan10 also for the encouragement! Remember to review!**

* * *

Demeter woke up later, laying down on top of the rusty old car, surrounded by many cats, whispering questions, and others answering. She looked around, and saw a few cats she recognized from 13 years ago.

Bombalurina was looking at her in awe and confusion, Tugger was grinning his head off, Alonzo was standing next to a sleek black cat Demeter remembered as Cassandra.

Demeter looked for Munkustrap, but he was nowhere to be seen, so Demeter's hopes fell.

It was awhile before she cleared her throat, "What's going on?" She asked, looking back at the cats staring at her.

"You're home," Bombalurina meowed in excitement, slightly bouncing up and down.

"Home?" Demeter asked, "This is the Junkyard."

"Where you belong," Alonzo murmured, wrapping his arm around Cassandra.

"So... I can be a Jellicle?" Demeter asked, looking up at all her old friends.

"We want you to be a Jellicle," Tugger meowed. And all the cats around him nodded in agreement.

"Let's go introduce you to the Tribe," said an older she-cat named Jennyanydots.

Demeter nodded, got helped down off the car by Tugger, and followed Jennyanydots throughout the Junkyard, meeting the Jellicle Tribe.

"JEMIMA!" Demeter yelped as she suddenly remembered her daughter and how she left her in the bushes. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Jennyanydots smiled at her and motioned for her to follow her, "Come, I will show you."

Demeter followed the older cat throughout the Junkyard, and to the way back where Demeter remembered Macavity's den used to be.

Inside, she saw it exactly the way she remembered 13 years ago. Nothing had changed, except the pile of kittens in the corner on Munkustrap's old nest.

And, there was Jemima, sleeping like a angel. This would be the first time Jemima would ever sleep knowing she was safe and sound. A small white kitten about Jemmy's age was snuggled up to Jemima in her sleep.

"The white one is Victoria," Jennyanydots meowed, "the tuxedo kitten is Mistoffelees, otherwise known as Quaxo. The white tabby is Etcetrea, the plain tabby is Electra, and the brown striped one is Pouncival."

Demeter smiled at the pile of kittens, if only Jemima grew up surrounded by these cats. Her life would be so much more relaxed and comfortable.

Demeter knew Macavity was still out there, watching and waiting for Jemima or Demeter to make one fatal mistake. The thought gave Demeter the shivers, but if she kept a close eye on herself and Jemima, they would stay safe.

"Oh!" Jennyanydots suddenly squeaked, snapping Demeter out of her thoughts. There in the doorway was Munkustrap, all beaten up and torn, but smiling at Demeter.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter gasped, running into his arms, "I thought I would never see you again! Did Macavity hurt you?"

"I'm fine!" Munkustrap laughed, "and you are too."

"Munkustrap," Demeter meowed, "I would like you to meet your niece." Then Demeter led Munkustrap over to the pile of kittens and pointed out Jemima to him.

"She's gorgeous!" Munkustrap gasped, wrapping his arm around Demeter and looking down on Jemima as if she was his own.

"Munkustrap," Demeter meowed, feeling suddenly unconfortable, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked, sounding suspicious.

"Munkustrap, I, I don't think I'm ready to go into a relationship with you. It's been so long, and, I don't feel confortable doing this so soon." Demeter mewed, looking at her paws.

Munkustrap nodded, but he was definitely hurt, "I can wait, Demeter. Whenever you're ready then we can get serious."

Demeter let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you understand." She murmured.


	11. Demeter's New Home

"Mom! Watch me! Watch me! Are you watching? WATCH!"

"Okay, Jemmie!" Demeter laughed, looking at her daughter try to do the splits.

"It's easy, Jemima! Like this!" Victoria glided down with her right leg in front of her left, and she neatly did the splits. Watching Victoria made it seem that the splits were the easiest thing to do ever.

"OH!" Jemima huffed when she was about five inches off the ground when she tried.

"Let me help!" Mistoffelees meowed, pointing his finger towards Jemima.

"NO, NO, NO!" All the kittens screamed, watching Mistoffelees shoot a spark toward Jemima, and within a second, Jemima was touching the ground.

"Yay!" Jemima cheered, satisfied with her split, but sadly, she was frozen in place.

"Oops," Mistoffelees meowed, trying to sneak off when Jemima started whining about how she couldn't move.

Bombalurina and Demeter were talking on the rusty old car, watching the kittens attempt to unfreeze Jemima from her splits pose.

"Oh, I want kittens so bad," Bombalurina meowed, watching them, her eyes glowing with interest and want.

"Doesn't Tugger want any?" Demeter asked.

"No," Bombalurina hissed under her breath, "And he knows I want them badly."

"Trick him then," Demeter meowed, "Act all seductive, that might get you pregnant."

"No, I want him to want them as well. I don't want to get pregnant, then have him not want them, or love them." Bombalurina sighed.

"Here, let's see how good you are with kittens." Demeter meowed, taking Bomba's hand and leading her down to the group of struggling kittens.

"Hi, Demeter!" The kits sang as they saw her coming.

"Mistoffelees froze Jemima, and now she can't get up!" Etcetrea informed Demeter.

Demeter let out a sigh and went over to help her daughter while Bombalurina tried to get along with Mistoffelees.

"Hello, there, kitty! I'm your Aunt Bomby!" Bombalurina sang sweetly to little Misto with a huge smile on her face. However, Mistoffelees didn't take it too well. His eyes got huge with fear and he started quivering.

While Bombalurina quickly tried to calm down the shaking Misto, Demeter made Jemima stand on her hands, with the kittens all holding her in place. Then, with a huge _snap _Demeter forced Jemima's legs together.

"YAY!" All the kittens cheered, surrounding Demeter and giving her a big hug. Bombalurina managed to get Mistoffelees to laugh by hurting herself with a stick.

"Demeter, I don't think I want kittens if they are going to only laugh if I hit myself," Bombalurina hissed under her breath.

"Bomba, if you have kittens they'll love you, you'll be their mother." Demeter insisted, trying to walk over to her friend through the cluster of kittens clinging to her legs.

"Easy for you to say," Bombalurina growled, starting to walk away from the confused Mistoffelees.

"Bomba!" Demeter called, running after her best friend, finally getting the kittens off her legs.

Bombalurina started to walk off but Demeter ran after her and caught her hand.

"Bomby! Come here," Demeter meowed leading her back to the kittens who were pretending to sleep, but failing completely.

"Do you guys like Bomba?" She asked, kicking Electra playfully.

"Of course we do!" Etcetrea mewed, pretending to wake up from her pretend sleep, "She may be uptight and a crush-stealer, but she's still my older sister."

Bombalurina smiled at Etcetrea and then at the other kittens, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" The kittens sang, going back to pretend sleep.

"Goodnight!" Demeter laughed, patting the 'sleeping' Jemima on the head and giving her a kiss.

"Can I have a kiss too?" Mistoffelees asked, suddenly waking up.

"Of course!" Demeter laughed, kissing him on the head as well.

Demeter and Bombalurina left the kittens to their sleeping, so they climbed over the old car and into the main part of the Junkyard where Jellicles were hustling and bustling about, getting ready for Old Deuteronomy's yearly visit.

"Demeter!" Looking around, Demeter saw Munkustrap and Tugger running over to her and Bombalurina.

"Hello!" She sang, running and giving Munkustrap a big hug, "how are you doing?"

"Great! I managed to clean almost every spot in the Junkyard!" Munkustrap meowed proudly.

Bombalurina looked up at her mate and batted her eyelashes. "Tugger, do you want to have a nice night to ourselves tonight?"

"Why?" Tugger asked, "It's Friday. We're going out for dinner, remember?"

"But I want to have a nice quiet night tonight!" Bombalurina insisted, "You may even get lucky tonight it you behave."

"I get lucky every night," Tugger reminded his mate.

"I mean, a night when we don't need to use..." Bombalurina trailed off, because Tugger knew what she meant.

"Oh, in that case, maybe we should stay home tonight, um, I'm a little tired anyway, we don't have to go out! I mean... gotta go." And with that, Tugger sprinted for his and Bomba's den.

Bomba smiled at Demeter, "And that, my dear friend, is how to get your mate in..."

"Enough with the details, Bomba!" Demeter meowed, "This story is rated K+... not T."

"I guess you're right..." Bombalurina sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Wait, wait wait wait WAAAIITT!" Tugger meowed, running back to Bombalurina and Demeter. "Why do you want to have a quiet night?"

Bomba looked down at her feet, then up at Tugger, "to get pregnant."

Tugger looked at Bombalurina in complete shock, "What? You can't get pregnant! You'll get pregnant and die!"

But before Bombalurina could respond, a familiar laugh rung throughout the Junkyard.

In about a second, Jemima was running to Demeter in fear and clung to her leg.

Demeter knew that voice, she lived with it for 13 years, so she knew she must warn her knew home of his presence.

"Macavity!"


	12. Mom?

Munkustrap crept out of his den, looking around for Demeter. Macavity came back to the Junkyard, and without Demeter's warning, someone could've gotten hurt or stolen away.

"Munkustrap!" Jemima called, running to him and giving him a huge hug.

"Where's your mother?" Munkustrap asked the kitten, hugging her back.

"I think she's with Tugger and Bomba," Jemima answered, biting one of her fingernails.

Running towards the den, Munkustrap caught sight of Demeter exiting.

"Oh thank God!" Munkustrap sighed, running even faster to his 'girlfriend.'

"Munkustrap!" Demeter sang, seeing him, and running to him as well.

As soon as they caught each other in a big hug, Demeter sighed.

"Will Macavity come back?" Demeter asked, looking up at Munkustrap in horror.

"Probably not, and if he does, we'll be ready for him," Munkustrap promised.

"That's good," Demeter meowed, taking Munkustrap's hand, "let's go for a walk."

"Okay!" Munkustrap sang cheerfully, anything to get his mind off his brother.

As Demeter and Munkustrap walked out the Junkyard gates and into the streets of New York, Munkustrap felt as if he should ask her a question.

"Demeter?" He asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Well, of course you can!" Demeter whispered, looking down at the cobblestone road.

"I was just wondering, well I don't know, would you like to have kits? With… me?"

"Munkustrap," Demeter meowed in surprise, "this is so sudden. It's only like my second week back here at the Junkyard."

"Well, what if it wasn't only your second week?" Munkustrap replied, thinking he sounded sorta stupid.

"It might be different then, but… not right now," Demeter meowed thoughtfully.

Munkustrap blushed and looked at his feet.

"Don't worry!" Demeter encouraged, "I don't blame you for asking."

"You don't?" Munkustrap asked curiously, baffled.

"Come on, let's go back to the Junkyard," Demeter sang, leading Munkustrap back towards their home.

As soon as they arrived, they could tell something was wrong, everyone was gathered around some cat that Demeter had never seen before. She looked old, older than any other cat she's ever seen.

"Who's that?" Demeter asked Munkustrap who suddenly got a hit of hate in his eyes.

"That's Grizabella, the once glamorous cat," He muttered coldly, walking towards the crowd of cats.

Bombalurina caught sight of Demeter and ran to greet her.

"What were you doing out with Munkustrap?" She asked excitedly.

"Just for an innocent walk in the park…" Demeter answered, cocking her head to the side, "Why do you want to know?"

"I have my reasons," Bombalurina mewed smugly.

Rolling her eyes, Demeter went over to go see this Grizabella for herself. It was strange… the name sounded so familiar to Demeter, and she didn't know why.

Demeter walked over to the crowd of Jellicles, squeezing past Alonzo and Jellylorum, she saw her. She was an old cat who looked like her bones could break off her at any second. She wore a crusty old coat, she had grubby curly gray hair, and under her coat was her black fur.

Then, Demeter got a REALLY close look at her, and she swore she saw her face before. Demeter's memory of this cat slowly came back to her… she remembered her face looking at her with love… but it couldn't be. Demeter tapped Alonzo on the shoulder.

"How do you know her?" Demeter asked the patchy black and white tom.

"She used to be a Jellicle," Alonzo answered, "She was really popular and glamorous, but then she decided to go see the world. When she came back, she was like this."

Demeter nodded, and warily approached the old she-cat. The queen glared at Demeter.

"Are you here to scratch me? Or maybe to pretend you will accept me, then dart away? Well, it won't be funny!" Grizabella growled.

"Mom?" Demeter breathed, "is… is that you."

Grizabella's glare softened as she looked at the golden queen.

"Demeter? Is that you?" Demeter nodded, and when she reached out to touch her real mother, Bombalurina came behind her and quickly led her away by the shoulders.

"Bomba! What are you doing?" Demeter asked, looking back at her mom.

"She abandoned you when you were just a kit!" Bombalurina growled, "Do you think she deserves your love?"

This made Demeter think, did Grizabella really deserve Demeter's love? She did, after all abandon her. She lived with her younger sister, who was hit by a car before Demeter was found by her new mom.

"I… I… guess not." Demeter answered, looking down at her feet.

"Now, let's go leave this old hag to her business." Bombalurina hissed, guiding her friend away.

Demeter looked back at her mom, but all she got was a few more seconds before Grizabella disappeared from sight.


	13. Something's Not Right

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

Demeter suddenly woke up as four bustling kittens swarmed into her cozy den and started yanking her out of her nest.

"SPIN ME! SPIN ME!" Victoria chirruped, bouncing around the extremely tired Demeter.

"NO! NO! SHE'S MY MOM!" Jemima yowled, tackling Victoria in a playfully.

"OHHH! I'll get YOU!" Victoria snapped back as they rolled around the small den.

"Macavity's attacking Victoria!" Electra screamed, jumping into the play fight.

Etcetera just looked down at her friends, then walked over towards Demeter.

"Does this me that you'll spin me first?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Macavity?" Munkustrap yowled, running into the den in panic.

"NO! We're just PLAYING," Victoria informed Munkustrap, running to him and giving him a big hug for no reason.

"Instead of scaring the whole Jellicle Tribe, you could be doing something useful, like, helping clean," Munkustrap meowed eyeing, the kittens.

"NO!" They all complained, falling down to the ground dramatically.

"Will you spin me?" Etcetera asked, crawling from Demeter to Munkustrap.

"Can you take them outside?" Demeter asked her boyfriend, "I barely got any sleep last night."

"Of course I can take them, Demmie," Munkustrap answered, shooing the kittens outside the stuffy den.

"Thank you…" Demeter sighed, crawling back into her nest.

When Munkustrap started to join her, Demeter glared at him.

"Don't even think about it," Demeter growled playfully, swatting at her boyfriend with her hand.

"Alright then!" Munkustrap laughed, making sure his tail swung as he walked out of the den.

"Perv," Demeter hissed, rolling her eyes. Soon enough, Demeter fell asleep.

"Demeter… get up," Tugger meowed, shaking her awake.

"What?" She asked, looking up at the tall tom, "What do you want?"

"It's Bomba. All of a sudden she wants to have kits, why?" Tugger asked, scratching the back of his head.

"She's wanted them for quite some time, Tugger," Demeter answered, rolling over onto her back, "Now let me sleep."

"But she never showed any sign of wanting kits!" Tugger fretted, poking Demeter's back.

Demeter let out a huge sigh of frustration.

"You know what? I'm never going to get any sleep, I'm just going to get up," Demeter hissed, standing up and dusting off her torso.

"So what about Bom?" Tugger asked, following her outside the den.

"Just give kittens a chance, okay?" Demeter meowed, breathing in fresh air.

"Alright then… I guess," Tugger sighed, walking away.

Demeter never really liked Tugger, but she knew that he really did love Bombalurina, which made him alright in her book.

Demeter shook her head, and then followed Tug over to Bomba.

"I talked to Tugger about having kits," Demeter told her best friend, "He'll think about them."

"Oh! Thank you so much, Demeter!" Bombalurina squeaked, bouncing up and down.

Suddenly, all the peace throughout the Junkyard disappeared as an old, fat cat appeared at the Junkyard gates.

"Father?" Munkustrap asked, running to the old cat and giving him a hug.

"Old Deuteronomy!" Etcetera squeaked, running to him followed by all the other cats.

"Hello, my Jellicles!" Old Deuteronomy laughed in a deep and husky voice.

"Dad? That's not how you talk," Tugger meowed, looking at Old D. suspiciously.

"Oh, I just got a tickle in my throat," He answered quickly. And the Jellicles bought it. They all started greeting him in warm welcome, all except for Demeter.

"Demeter, it's only Old Deuteronomy," Bombalurina said gently, walking towards her best friend.

"Something's not right here," Demeter fretted, twitching.

As soon as all the kittens and Jellicles were away from "Old Deuteronomy" Demeter growled under her breath.

"Demeter?" Munkustrap asked, looking at his girlfriend in confusion, "what's wrong?"

She didn't answer; she just ran towards the old cat and jumped onto his back. Suddenly, Old D started to spin around and around, then threw off Demeter… and his costume.

"MACAVITY!" The Jellicles screamed, all cowering away from the evil villain.

Bombalurina and Munkustrap quickly stood in front of Demeter, as they saw Jennyanydots shoo Jemima towards her den where she would be safe.

Demeter watched in horror as her hit Etcetera and Electra who bravely ran towards him, baring their teeth.

But it wasn't over yet, Macavity ran towards Munkustrap and Bombalurina and hit them both out of the way, exposing the venerable Demeter.


	14. The Final Battle

**Whew! One more chapter left! Thanks everyone for all the support throughout this book! I would especially like to point out...**

**Rosebud5, SummerRose12, jelliclesoul365, Mistofan10, Missa Catlover, and x-Stage-STARR-X, thanks everyone!**

**I'm sorry, guys. One more cliffhanger. This was a very strange chapter to write, since Macaviy and Munkustrap's fight in the movie is... well... unique in it's own way.**

**Well I better stop blabbering and let you read. Please continue to read and review! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

Munkustrap watched in horror as Macavity started to drag Demeter away, so he acted fast.

"Alonzo! Quick! Get behind me!" Munkustrap yowled to his second in command.

Munkustrap ran towards Demeter and grabbed her feet and together, Macavity and Munkustrap played tug-of-war.

Alonzo quickly dove between them, under Demeter.

"I'll take this…" Alonzo meowed, quickly caring Demeter away from the two brothers.

Macavity quickly started to follow Alonzo, but Munkustrap bared his teeth in challenge.

Munkustrap quickly knew, that Macavity would terrorize the Junkyard for years to come, who knows how many cats could get kidnapped or killed? Macavity was Munkustrap's brother, and deep down, Munkustrap still loved him. But for the sake of the Jellicle Tribe, Munkustrap must get rid of Macavity once and for all.

"Let's dance!" Macavity growled, pacing around his younger brother.

"Yes, lets," Munkustrap hissed, glaring at Macavity.

Macavity and Munkustrap stood still, and then Macavity lunged for Munkustrap and scarred him across the face. Munkustrap quickly recovered, and hit Macavity as well.

Macavity flinched, but didn't seem winded. He just hit Munkustrap once more. Munkustrap panicked a little watching Macavity's long and sharp claws.

Macavity jumped onto Munkustrap's back, but he quickly started spinning around and threw him off. As Macavity hit the ground, Munkustrap flipped into the air, landing beside Macavity.

They both tried to scratch each other but couldn't reach. Munkustrap glared at Macavity, and then ran towards him in anger.

But, Macavity was waiting for him. As Munkustrap pounced into the air, aimed to land right onto Macavity, he grabbed his younger brother, and sent him flying the other direction. Munkustrap hit the ground and Macavity started to stomp all over him.

Munkustrap tried to get up, but he was quickly hypnotized by Macavity's long and fierce claws. Luckily, Munkustrap managed to snap out of it and jumped backwards as Macavity tried to scratch his stomach.

Munkustrap and Macavity ran towards each other and quickly started beat on each other's back, trying to leave a wound of some kind.

But Macavity lost his patience and threw Munkustrap across the Junkyard. Munkustrap couldn't move, but, Rumpelteazer, Electra, Tantomile, and Mungojerrie quickly ran towards him.

"Get up!" Electra meowed, tried to get him to move, "Get up!"

All Munkustrap could do was sit and watch Alonzo run and try to take on Macavity by jumping onto his back. But Macavity spun around until Alonzo was off his back, and he rolled away.

Mungojerrie ran up to Macavity, baring his teeth, but was hit by him. Cassandra also attempted to defeat the villain, but he hit her as well. Soon, many cats from the Junkyard were all teaming up on him, trying to take him down.

Munkustrap knew Macavity had too much pride, and couldn't stand the fact of being beaten by wimpy Jellicles. Macavity let out a growl, and then ran towards the electrical box in the Junkyard.

So, Macavity died as he was born, with pride. All Munkustrap could hear was the sound of his electricity, and his death cry. Before everything went black.


	15. It All Turned Out Alright

Demeter could faintly hear regret deep inside Macavity's yowl. Demeter knew deep inside, Macavity was a good person, and could've been a great mate. But without him, Demeter and Munkustrap wouldn't have ever met.

But that was all over. Demeter watched proudly as Grizabella made her way up to the Heaviside Lair, accompanied by the REAL Old Deuteronomy.

Demeter was next to Munkustrap and Bombalurina, the two people she loved most besides her daughter who was flirting with Tumblebrutus over next to Victoria and Mistoffelees.

"You've done well," Munkustrap meowed, giving Demeter a kiss on the cheek.

"I have… haven't I?" Demeter replied, holding Munkustrap's hand. Just to be together… they had to go through so much.

"It was all worth it," She sighed.

"Indeed it was." Munkustrap laughed, hugging his mate, "how many kitten do you want?"

"Munkustrap… I'm sorry," Demeter meowed, looking up at Munkustrap with sad eyes, "But I don't want kittens."

Munkustrap looked down at her, hurt filling his eyes, "Why not?"

"It's not you, Munku, It's just that… I love Jemima. And if you really loved me, you would understand that I don't want any kittens right now."

"I'm sorry you feel that way…" Munkustrap sighed.

"You know… I wouldn't mind just having one…" Demeter quickly meowed, trying to make Munkustrap feel better.

"One's fine with me!" Munkustrap sang, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Demeter asked playfully.

"We can choose?" Munkustrap sang, as he stared bouncing up and down.

"Oh, Munku!" Demeter laughed, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Tugger!" Bombalurina called, as she caught sight of her mate.

"Hi, baby!" Tugger meowed, giving her a huge hug.

"Oh, Tugger! I love you!" Bombalurina sang, hugging her mate back.

"I love you too, Bomba!" Tugger said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, I guess it all turned out good!" Munkustrap meowed.

"A very good happy ending!" Demeter agreed.

Together, they all started walking towards their separate dens, thankful that the day turned out alright for all of them.

You bet it's ended, right? Well, Bomba has to say something before we go today…

Bomba and Tugger were in their den and in their nest together.

"Tug?" Bombalurina meowed, cuddling up to him.

"Yes, Bomba?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
